


Little Fawn

by izzylawliet



Series: WonTaekBin [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Affection, Boyfriends, Cumplay, Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Pre-Poly, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: When Hongbin asks for something from Wonshik, Wonshik makes sure to get him every star in relation to it. Asking Taekwoon for it didn't at all seem out of this world.-established relationship between two-





	Little Fawn

“So...y-you talked to him about this?” Hongbin asked softly, sitting in the center of the bed in too large clothes but perfectly comfortable while he looked to his elder boyfriend. The man was sitting over at the desk, texting said friend at that current moment and Hongbin felt his nerves shoot up to the ceiling as they continued to wait. Hongbin fiddled with the hem of the long sweatshirt he wore, a faded one but it had been Wonshik’s when the first met and he’d fallen in love with it immediately.

A deep chuckle only made the younger flush darker. “Yes, I talked to him. He’s nearly here and he’s totally cool with it. Are you changing your mind _now_?” Wonshik asked with amusement, rising from the desk and moving towards the bed to the other. He stood near the edge and held out a hand for Hongbin to take. Which Hongbin did, pushing up to his knees and walking on them to be at the edge of the bed with the other.

“No...I’m just nervous. What if...he doesn’t like me?” Hongbin’s lashes brushed the tips of his red cheeks, unable to raise his brown eyes up to his boyfriend as he was just _sure_ that there was that teasing smirk on that mouth.

“Why wouldn’t he like you?” The question was rhetorical, or it should have been; Hongbin knew that Wonshik wanted to hear what kind of answer he could come up with that would just be shot down.

Hongbin shrugged and sat back on his heels.

Before any more could be said, there was a knock on the door and Hongbin felt his heart skip with the noise. That could be nobody else but Wonshik’s elder friend, someone Hongbin had eyed one too many times and had desired for nearly just as long. It wasn’t normal, to want your boyfriend’s best friend, but it wasn’t so bad when your boyfriend was understanding of that and wanted to help you out.

Hongbin stayed on the bed, unable to bring himself to rise from it to go and greet Taekwoon. They’d all been friends for so long and after a lot of prodding, Hongbin had finally expressed to Wonshik how nice it would be to experience it at least _once_ . To have the elder man in bed with _them_ , not just Hongbin.

When the two finally made their way into the room, they both had smiles on their faces and it only made Hongbin feel smaller, more embarrassed by the whole thing. The two were taking it in stride, like this was something they’d done before and had no issue or surprise that it was something Hongbin wanted to try out with them.

“Hey, Hongbin-ah.” Taekwoon’s light voice caused Hongbin’s cheeks to darken as he sat up on his knees to greet the two. He held a hand out for Wonshik who was at his side in just two stride, slipping an arm around his slim waist even as they both looked to the newcomer who would be joining them.

“Hi.” Hongbin breathed out, looking over the newcomer, taking in the sight of those faded jeans with holes in the thighs and knees, frayed edges covering what pale skin there was there. His muscled form was emphasized by a plain tee that made Hongbin fill with that desire like he had every other time they had been together. His arms were more muscled than Wonshik’s, biceps flexing with nearly every natural movement and he’s trying not to _drool_ at the sight of him, knowing he’d be with them in just a matter of minutes.

The silence continued, unknowingly to Hongbin who was currently a source of amusement for the other two who simply watched the way his eyes _devoured_ Taekwoon as though this was the first and last time he’d ever see him.

“Little fawn?” Wonshik’s deep voice whispered close to his ear and Hongbin realized that he must have been staring for quite a while to have brought their attention to him in such a way. Hongbin’s wide eyes blinked up at the man and he reached up to hook a hand around his neck to bring Wonshik closer so he could speak quietly to him. He didn’t think that he had it in him to speak with any sort of purpose when Taekwoon stood so casually across the room like they weren’t about to engage in something out of the norm.

“Is it okay?” Hongbin asked quietly, his eyes never really leaving Taekwoon’s form once they fell back to him.

“Is what okay?” Wonshik returned the whisper so as to not make him feel uncomfortable.

“Wanting him?” Hongbin responded with a bit of irritation.

Wonshik’s laugh only made him feel further embarrassed by the situation and his own hesitation. It should have been clear by now that what they were doing was okay. Wonshik had brought him over, hadn’t broken up with Hongbin, and had told him that these things were okay to want.

“Yes, little love.” Wonshik assured, pulling back to allow Taekwoon to take his spot. “Taekwoon, come here. Hongbin’s feeling a little shy.” Wonshik purposefully ignored the pointed look that he garnered from him. How _dare_ Wonshik point out that Hongbin was feeling insecure and having doubts about this. That wasn’t what a _boyfriend_ was supposed to do.

Taekwoon’s long, _too long_ , legs took a stride and half compared to Wonshik’s two. He reached out with those long fingers that Hongbin had imagined one too many times; thinking about how they would look wrapped around his erection, or grasping at his hips, or how they’d feel deep inside of him, touching parts of him unknown to the world. Those same fingers now brushed aside hair from his eyes, touching along the light blue tresses curiously.

“You don’t need to feel shy with me, Hongbin.” His voice was like the sweet breeze on a cool summer night and Hongbin shivered despite his efforts to stay calm, his eyes fluttering closed as he listened to the cool way that Taekwoon spoke, with such deliberate inflections in his tone. “I’ll take care of you like your Wonshik does.”

Hongbin’s head tipped to the side and his eyes raised to meet the catlike ones of the eldest. He leaned into the hand that touched him, nuzzling it out of habit for a nonverbal demand of affection. There was a chuckle from his boyfriend at that, knowing that that was the sort of thing that Hongbin would do. And Taekwoon responded by moving his hand up to run it through Hongbin’s hair instead, continuing to pet those soft tresses in a soothing manner.

Hongbin’s eyes were locked with the other’s still and he pushed himself up closer, moving forward so he could press to Taekwoon much in the same way that he would to Wonshik. Taekwoon’s long, thick, muscled arm slipped around his waist to hold Hongbin closer. It made his heart race and he was looking at the elder, thicker man with wanton eyes. He already wanted Taekwoon enough that there was an evident stirring in his groin. It was as clear as day how needy he was and it had been that way from the moment that Wonshik had told him that today was the day.

“May I kiss you?” Taekwoons smooth voice ran down Hongbin’s spine and caused a shiver to follow. He whimpered a soft noise that was so much like a plea, yet Hongbin wasn’t feeling those lips on his quite yet. Taekwoon wasn’t kissing him. “May I?” _Oh god_ , he was waiting for a verbal response. Hongbin didn’t think that he could give him one, not then and certainly not later when he was further in the throes of this desire that was already consuming him whole.

“Little bird?” Wonshik asked, moving to pet Hongbin’s hair to hopefully draw him out of this stupor that he was in.

The youngest blinked over at his boyfriend before up at the man who was holding him close. “Yes,” he breathed out with that hot need clear in his tone.

And then those lips were on his own.

Hongbin moaned and melted in those arms when the kiss fell to his lips. It was firm and yet gentle at all the same time. It was a first kiss that sent Hongbin’s mind reeling because how could lips like that exist? How could they be so soft? Hongbin was in need of more of them. He felt how they fit between his own, how they slowly coaxed his mouth open, and then when Taekwoon’s breath slid into his airway, Hongbin was moaning and pressing closer because the way he _tasted_ was electrifying. How could one man taste so good?

Taekwoon was cupping the back of his head while holding him up, kissing him languidly with a sort of passion that only really was truly present between lovers, but they were not such. And they would never be such. This was a one time deal, Hongbin had explained to Wonshik when he had originally brought up this up when he’d been tipsy and horny and Taekwoon had gone to sleep in the guest room when he’d had one too many beers.

It was when Taekwoon’s tongue slipped between his lips that he felt his insides burn with yearning for anything _more_ of the man. And his fingers clawing at Taekwoon’s shirt should have made that clear.

“Baby, you’re getting so eager.” Wonshik admonished with a chuckle, observing the two from the side, his hand was still playing idly with Hongbin’s hair.

The kiss ended with the two of them panting; Hongbin already looked ravished, his eyes wide and his lips swollen already, and Taekwoon had a smirk on his lips already and his own gaze was filled with amusement, a sort of look that would make Hongbin smack his chest if he’d been Wonshik.

Hongbin looked over at his boyfriend and he smiled shyly, embarrassed that he had lost himself already in the act of just _kissing_. “Sorry, I just…”

“You can be excited, little kitten.” Wonshik soothed with a kiss to his forehead before he moved to go and sit in his usual chair at the desk. It was odd to have him so far away, with the clear intention of watching the two of them engage in something that they simply _shouldn’t._

Taekwoon didn’t let his attention linger on that, though; instead, he slipped his fingers under Hongbin’s chin to guide him back up for another kiss, this time while he guided the younger back onto the bed. Hongbin’s body moved so easily. He laid back and already had his legs parting to allow Taekwoon in them, and the man’s large hips were pressing in just like he had hoped they would - but probably was not something that should have felt so _natural_. His back arched off the bed and Taekwoon’s hand immediately went beneath it to touch his lower back, guiding him to press to Taekwoon’s chest, and the intimacy only shot up ten times further as the kiss deepened near immediately and was reaching a ravenous state.

Hongbin moaned into his mouth, his fingers curling into Taekwoon’s hair and keeping him against him while a leg came up to wrap around his thighs so he could hold him close. He didn’t like that there were so many clothes between them, but he didn’t care right then because he had the man who had been haunting his dreams in bed with him - and he knew it was okay because Wonshik was just across the room _watching_.

Oh _gods_ , Wonshik was watching and that thought alone made Hongbin heat up further. His erection had made it to full staff but was pressed beneath the thin layer of clothes he wore. That didn’t mean he could stop himself from rutting up against the man and when he did - dear _god_ \- he felt the opposing erection and _tasted_ the musical moan that slipped from the other’s mouth and into his, spreading through his lungs in a puff of air, and expanding through him like the universe reaching its end.

Eventually, though, Taekwoon was pushing up the large sweater that Hongbin had been wearing and his long fingers were caressing along skin that Hongbin hadn’t ever known to be so sensitive. It left him further breathless, and he was straining to continue to press back into the kiss that had an underlying taste of coffee. Taekwoon always liked to indulge in it, and Hongbin had always imagined that that’s what he would taste like if they were to kiss.

Said kiss was broken when Taekwoon pulled back to remove Hongbin’s sweater, looking over his skin and noticing quite a few dark marks that peppered his skin in a randomness that spoke of little self control. His long, somewhat cold, fingers ran over them in a curious fashion.

“These are so pretty, Shikkie.” Taekwoon spoke low, and when Hongbin looked up at him, his cheeks were a pretty pink and his eyes were dilated. It was an interesting way to see the normally calm and collected man they’d been friends with for so long.

Hongbin turned his attention back to his boyfriend, feeling the goosebumps on his skin when he saw Wonshik smirking, rising from where he’d been resting and approaching to look down at Hongbin with the elder.

“Aren’t they?” Wonshik reached forward, his fingers brushing over Taekwoon’s as they ran over the younger’s body, causing him to moan and arch his back, a soft whimper escaping him because there was no arousing experience greater than this. “I always make sure he has some pretty marks to look at, don’t I, little bird?”

“Yes…” Hongbin breathed out, his cheeks dark red as he looked between the two men who both had a hand on him while he was laying in his sweats that did nothing to hide the erection that was being strained against the grey material — there was a fleck of liquid already staining the front of them. “Can…” He started to ask, though felt both of their eyes on him and felt a growing embarrassment by the words that rest on his tongue, urging to be let out.

“Hm?” Wonshik moved onto the bed just enough to lean over and press a soft kiss to Hongbin’s sizzling lips, the taste of coffee bound to be evident on them. It was a light kiss, one that Wonshik often gave to him in these moments when Hongbin was too shy to ask for something he wanted. Sometimes, a kiss could coax it out of him.

Hongbin shook his head. He couldn’t this time, though, not when it was asking so much of his boyfriend who was already being so generous. He felt that heat only burn further inside of him, spreading like wildfire through his nerves. He wasn’t being touched nearly enough.

“Do you want more marks?” Wonshik should know the answer to that. He _did_ know the answer to that: Hongbin _always_ wanted more marks; he never had enough. But that wasn’t what he wanted in _that_ moment. “Do you...want Taekwoon’s marks?”

 _Yes_.

But how does he say that? His eyes were wide when his boyfriend suggested it, but it was so clear that that was an idea that had crossed his mind a time or two. It would have been so nice, to have an additional set of marks on his body, his skin painted with their desire in the best of ways and claiming him as _theirs_ , a combined unit that could claim and ruin him at their convenience.

“I think he does.” Taekwoon’s airy laugh caused Hongbin to turn his head to hide in the bed, already wiggling as he lay there. The need he felt had not lessened and he was wriggling for search of release of the tension. But the two were just staring at him; like he was some sort of prey to be devoured and Hongbin couldn’t think of anything more accurate. That’s _exactly_ what he wanted.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Wonshik laughed, placing one last kiss to Hongbin’s lips before he made to get off the bed. But that wasn’t okay with Hongbin. He sat up quickly and curled his fingers into Wonshik’s shirt to keep him from getting too far. “Love?”

“Stay.” Hongbin whispered. His eyes were wide and doe-like, need so clear in them as he stared at the love of his life. It wasn’t fair that Wonshik sat across the room watching. Why couldn’t he be there with the two of them? That was how Hongbin had dreamed about this to begin with. Had...Wonshik not gotten that?

“You...want me here?” Wonshik glanced at Taekwoon who had one leg rested up on the bed and one on the floor, already pulling the shirt off of his form by reaching over his shoulders to remove it and the sight of those muscles bulging when he’s unintentionally flexing them made Hongbin whimper and his cock twitched in response. Taekwoon gave a shrug as he turned to toss his shirt to the desk that Wonshik had been sitting at. It was clear that Taekwoon didn’t care one way or the other, the only variable in this was if Wonshik was okay with that.

“Please.” Hongbin whispered, running his hand down Wonshik’s tattooed arm and slipping his fingers in between the elder’s. It was then that he laid back down, tugging Wonshik with him to reinforce his plea to have Wonshik with him. And Hongbin always got what he wanted.

Taekwoon was already moving back onto the bed, dropping his lips to Hongbin’s bare shoulders while Wonshik was seeming to hesitant longer than either of the two others could handle. Hongbin didn’t look away from Wonshik, even as his eyes fluttered when that hot mouth was on his skin. He wanted Wonshik close, he _needed_ him close and it was almost cruel that he was still _just_ out of reach.

“Shikkie…” Hongbin tried again, pleading without shame because it wasn’t right that his boyfriend was still _too_ far. “Please, I need you.”

“Sh, we’re right here.” Taekwoon cooed in an amused way and yet he’s still kissing along Hongbin’s skin so the youngest couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed, not when he needed him so desperately. Hongbin’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t help but flick them between the two and hope that at least _one_ wouldn’t leave him hanging for any longer. “We’ll take care of you.”

And in that instant, Hongbin knew that he _would_ be taken care of.

Wonshik looked a bit more sure of himself, his hand moving to guide Hongbin’s leg to bend somewhat, allowing the two men who towered above the youngest to each fit a leg between them, their knees just _barely_ touching the center of them and it only made Hongbin whine more.

Before he could open his mouth to voice his displeasure, Taekwoon was lowering his own to cover it and engage him in a kiss that was less gentle than before; it was more heated and it made Hongbin reach up to tangle in his hair to keep him there. They kissed with tongues and teeth, no longer taking the time to explore what the other was like, what they would taste like, what they preferred when kissing. They were both too hungry for _more_ now. And while they kissed, Wonshik was stroking up and down Hongbin’s lower abdomen, a tease while the two kissed and his own lips were drawing patterns along the part of his clavicle and shoulder that he could reach, once again creating those marks that were sometimes painful when the mood struck him to be rough.

Hongbin let out whines into Taekwoon’s mouth, a longer one that drew Wonshik’s attention to the kiss when Taekwoon’s teeth tugged on his bottom lip, drawing it away from Hongbin until it slipped from his grasp. It made the younger shiver and his fingers dug unintentionally into Taekwoon’s scalp before he was letting it slip from that soft hair and to his bare skin that he had yet to touch. There was so much of it, unmarred by tattoos or scars or hickies that he knew his own and Wonshik’s had plenty of. His skin was so soft and Hongbin’s soft fingers were running over every inch, feeling the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin with every breath, how said flesh stretched taut when Taekwoon gave a sharp intake of breath.

The moment around them seemed to slow as Hongbin took Taekwoon in, the sight of him one he’d been in want of for so long that he didn’t want it to simply go to waste. But he was pulled from it when Taekwoon placed a hand to cover Hongbin’s _much_ smaller one. “Sweetheart, enjoy afterwards. If we keep going like this I won’t be able to last like I want to. And I want to give you everything good.”

That voice was music. A melody in which Hongbin wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He couldn’t believe that Taekwoon would see _him_ as worthy of his time to be in bed with him. It drove  him crazy just thinking about it.

So he forced himself not to.

“S-Sorry,” Hongbin breathed out, his hips starting to wiggle again and thankfully Wonshik’s kisses had ended up going lower and the two elder men are moving in sync out from between Hongbin’s thigh and then his sweats are being pulled down and Hongbin tragically _keened_ when the cool air finally touched and gave _some_ relief to his cock that he had needed so badly. His legs developed goosebumps when the sweats are dropped to the floor.

He lay there bare, his legs enticingly spread for the two and he hoped that one of them would get back to being over him again because this whole ‘ _laying in the middle of the bed all alone_ ’ thing was really starting to wear thin on his patience. And his patience was already near non-existent. Everything leading up to this had been caused by nerves and excitement at having someone _new_ , someone he desired and had dreamed about, see him in a way he hadn’t expected even if they’d planned for this. But patience was out of the window at this point in all of it.

Wonshik loomed over him in a way that always got his heart racing and he was looking up at him with full of trust and desire. The elder grabbed him by his slim hips and all too easily moved him up the bed so his head lay on the pillows. It allowed the two men to move further onto the bed, but not before Taekwoon was already removing his pants, deciding that there was no need to further prolong this when it was clear that Hongbin was having issues handling what they were doing already. The younger was quickly getting overstimulated, Taekwoon could tell, and he didn’t want that before they all had their planned fun.

Taekwoon replaced Wonshik easily, his demeanor somewhat demanding that he be listened to even when he made demands nonverbally. He didn’t think anything of it as he slotted himself between Hongbin’s naked thighs, feeling those soft, fleshy muscles clench on either side of his own but he didn’t bring them up like it seemed it would only be expected for him to. So, instead, Taekwoon’s long fingers were curling around the outer part of his thigh and guiding it to his hips, aligning their pelvises better and watching as Hongbin tossed his head back and let out a cry to the high heavens. Clearly, he was enjoying this entirely too much.

Wonshik was sitting by, watching, biding his time it seemed and it was only driving Hongbin further insane. He had all of his clothes on and it seemed that, at this rate, Wonshik wouldn’t be entirely naked until Hongbin had pulled out all of his hair in frustration. Normally, his elder boyfriend worked him over so well, knew how to touch him and please him and give him everything that he needed to feel _good_. And while he loved the way that Taekwoon was making him feel, he had already come to realize that it wasn’t enough with his boyfriend there with them.

“K-kiss me, Shikkie.”

The soft plea were the only words spoken in the room, cutting off his panting and leaving them in a silence once he had spoken. The two elders were looking at him with amusement, Taekwoon’s mouth having been making a mark along the corner of Hongbin’s jaw since his head had been turned to look at Wonshik. They both could see the way that he was barely holding on, the way that the man at their mercy just needed a _little_ more stimulation.

And that stimulation ended up being Wonshik’s lips as they pressed to his own, devouring him in the way that Hongbin needed to be the most. He felt the teeth at his lips and knew that they would would be swollen after this, though he was hoping that it was caused more than just by kissing when this was all said and down. He felt those long fingers in his hair and for a moment relaxed into them because they belonged to Wonshik, but then they were tugging and his neck was further exposed for Taekwoon to leave _more_ marks that would just continue to color his skin in such a sinful way.

But then not only was Wonshik still kissing him and pulling his hair, he reached down to grab his erection that had been _aching_ this entire time and it was over all too much.

Spots danced behind his eyelids as he was crying out during a release that pushed all of his air into Wonshik’s lungs, the elder hungrily eating it up and leaving Hongbin to suffocate with the pressure of pleasure that weighed down every muscle in his form, yet left him feeling all too light that Taekwoon’s form was the only thing holding him down.

Everything inside of the youngest was still aching for more pleasure while he let the two men completely take over him and it was almost unfair that they could do this to him, but he’s reveling in every moment of it. It was just how he had thought things would feel, the way that an intense heat stirred constantly in the pit of his stomach and every muscle was in a constant state of tension as though preparing for the moment where he’d be dropped back to reality.

“Shik...he’s so pretty.” Taekwoon said in an awed tone that Hongbin would have been unsure about had he not just come down from a painfully intense orgasm. “Does he always look like that?” The breathless tone that his voice had taken on caused Hongbin to flush and find his gaze directed towards that mouth now that Wonshik’s was no longer on his.

The deep laugh from his boyfriend then drew Hongbin’s gaze back to him. He saw the mirth that was dancing through those dark eyes that only ever held love for him. It made Hongbin’s heart skip a few beats, surprising him that it had even still been beating after what it just went through.

“Isn’t he? I wasn’t lying to you.” Wonshik caressed Hongbin’s cheeks with the back of his knuckles as Taekwoon’s mouth trailed down and over his clavicle, continuing to leave marks in his wake. His were a lot softer in color than Wonshik’s, something almost _delicate_ about the way that he left himself across Hongbin’s body.

“You talked about me?” Hongbin asked breathlessly, watching the way Taekwoon continued his trek downward and then his mouth was circling a budded nipple, causing him to cry out loudly and try to arch towards it. He’d always been sensitive in that place and he felt that Taekwoon _knew_ that already.

“Oh, yes...quite a lot, little kitten.”

It was evident in the way that Taekwoon’s fingers were dancing around in the mess he had created on his stomach. In the way that he was scooping up the release that Hongbin had suddenly expelled and then his fingers tracked down between his legs. It’s the way those fingers were dipping down between his cheeks that were spread open by Wonshik grabbing onto one of his thighs and it was _too much_ . Hongbin gasped and couldn’t take in another breath of air when he felt the way Taekwoon’s _long_ finger began to push inside of his dry entrance, using his own cum as a lubricant.

_Oh yes...they talked alright._

“Is he always this tight?” Taekwoon preened with almost too much sugar dripping off his tongue and it brought another laugh from Wonshik.

“Yeah, and we fucked this morning.”

Hongbin let out the most pathetic whine because that finger was pressing not _quite far enough_ inside of him and Wonshik was discussing him as though he wasn’t right there, but he knew that it all had to do with the pride that the man felt for him. Hongbin was his and there was no doubt about how _good_ of a fuck he was — Hongbin knew that he meant more than just that to Wonshik.

The noise that Taekwoon let out was one of surprise and a hum of approval followed. It was clear that he was almost in disbelief of that fact. Hongbin would blush and whine and tell them to _shut up_ and just _fuck him_ _already_ , if he had it in him to produce sounds that weren’t needy and full of want. The noise was even endearing, one that Hongbin wouldn’t mind hearing for the rest of time. It was the perfect contradiction to Wonshik’s _rougher_ noises that consisted of grunts and groans and almost _barks_ when he got especially hungry for Hongbin.

Taekwoon’s long fingers continued to work in his body and it almost made Hongbin come again. His body was overstimulated already, but not in a bad way. Never in a bad way. Everything that Taekwoon and Wonshik were doing to him only made him hungry for _more_.

Wonshik leaned down to steal a short kiss from Hongbin, but then he was rising from the bed completely and nearly had an angry submissive yelling at him for _daring_ to leave them when it was clear that Hongbin was in want of them _both_. But then it was clear what he was doing and Hongbin relaxed as much as he could — he did have those perfect piano hands working him open in the best of ways. He saw the way Wonshik removed his clothing, stepping out of his stupid pants and letting it all fall to the floor so he could join the two back on the bed. His skin was covered in perspiration and Hongbin could only imagine how hot he had been in all of those clothing with the act that they were all engaging in.

It was almost uncharacteristic for Hongbin to be so pliant underneath the two men. But with the amount of hands that were everywhere, everything that was being done to his body, the most he could manage was gripping his own hair or slapping one down on the bed and enclosing the bedding in a knuckle cracking grasp like his life depended on it — which he was convinced that it was.

Moments passed achingly slow. Wonshik lay at his side the entire time, running a hand over his chest and kissing his lips now and again, though seemed to mostly just watch Hongbin as he was whining and rolling his hips down onto those fingers that felt _so_ **_good_ ** inside of him. It was right to have them there, Hongbin would swear up and down until he was blue in the face with that thought. Taekwoon was still working him open and he was actually stunned breathless and thoughtless when he was suddenly being guided around by both sets of hands.

The room spun around him when his face was guided into the bed and his arms forced under his body to hold himself up. It was as though both men had been discussing when and how they would do this and there was no fumbling to be had. Neither hesitated with what part of Hongbin they grabbed or which way he’d be turned. There wasn’t a chuckle when someone messed up — because no one messed up. The two of them just _knew_.

And Hongbin shook with another orgasm rippling through him when there’s a cock pressing at his stretched entrance. He’d clearly been drawn too thin with the preparation and the _idea_ along of being fucked by Taekwoon was enough to make him shoot his load without proper stimulation.

 _Now_ they shared a laugh at Hongbin’s expense.

This time, Hongbin knew that they were talking, or had been talking because it was an all too easy arrangement in which Hongbin’s upper body was lifted onto his hands and Wonshik was moving to sit before him, propped back on his heels. Wonshik’s hands rubbed at Hongbin’s shoulders while Taekwoon was pushing into him, the intent of the action to be relaxing and calming while he was stretched for another man’s cock. Hongbin doesn’t have enough time to properly enjoy it — though he did relish it immensely either way — because Wonshik’s erection was being guided to his parted lips. He couldn’t even take in a breath without that intense scent running over him and making his mouth water with need. And he never could resist having that phallus in his mouth.

“Little fawn, be a good boy for your Shikkie…” The deep voice rumbled, barely making it through Hongbin’s muffled hearing and he wanted to scream with pleasure when Taekwoon so obviously is sheathed inside of him. Hongbin didn’t need anymore encouragement — hell, he didn’t need encouragement at all. His lips spread further and he allowed the cock to press into his mouth, slow and steady like Wonshik liked to start things. There was no resistance as that cock continued its way down Hongbin’s throat, slipping in the hot cavern and causing Hongbin’s eyes to roll back.

He didn’t have proper time to process anything other than the extreme pleasure of being filled by something so _big_ and acknowledge the fact that his boyfriend was fucking his throat. It was a combination that he had never experienced before, being full in a manner that he had only ever _dreamed_ of. Leave it to his boyfriend to give him something he’d never verbally ask for but forever want.

Taekwoon’s hands were wrapped around his hips, holding him stationary while he fucked into his body with such ease and experience. Hongbin couldn’t even moan properly, because each time that Taekwoon sank deep inside of him, Wonshik’s cock was pushing past his tonsils and into his throat to cut off his chance of creating sound. It was all too easy for him to start to feel lightheaded. It was almost too crude, the way Taekwoon would grab him and the way Wonshik was holding onto his hair; almost _callous_ the way that they were using his body, but he knew that it was anything but.

Hongbin’s skin was flushed and his fingers gripped onto the bedding for leverage. He had to hold on to something because he felt that his sanity was directly linked to whatever part of the bed that he could keep a grip on. Everything was so easily overstimulating that he didn’t even have proper time to process and enjoy what these men were doing to him. And they did it so flawlessly, almost like it wasn’t the first time they had taken to using the same body in between the two of them.

Maybe it was the lack of air, maybe it was the intense pleasure, maybe it was the way that they were both grabbing at him and moving him how they wanted. But it wasn’t _quite_ enough, especially when they were both slipping out of him and leaving him far too empty. Everything in him _screamed_ and _rejected_ the idea that he had been left without something to fill him.

Before he could complain, with his eyes watery from the throat fucking that had been far too thorough, Taekwoon was guiding him onto his back once again, but this time, started dragging him towards the end of the bed.

“Turn him around.” Wonshik spoke, his hands reaching out to grab Hongbin and turn him so his feet were towards the head of the bed and were now near Wonshik. The youngest looked up through his blurry gaze at them, wondering what pleasure he’d be entreated to this time as it was clear neither man was quite through with him. As he took this moment to look over them, he took in the sight of Taekwoon’s flushed skin, his cheeks looking somewhat puffy as his lips were swollen, a few divots on his pretty pink lips from what looked like his own teeth. Sweat was dripping down his torso in the most alluring way and Hongbin wished he could be let up enough to lick it off of him, so instead, he reached above his head and ran his fingers over to collect some of the drops. Without thinking, he placed his fingers to his lips to suckle on the tips of them gently; his eyes fluttered closed.

“He’s always this beautiful, isn’t he?” The awed tone would normally cause Hongbin to flush, but he didn’t have it in him. More than that, he didn’t have the chance to because Taekwoon was further guiding him to rest his shoulders at the end of the bed and let his head hang off of the edge. Hongbin looked up at him and saw that smirk from his upside down position for a half moment before there was suddenly a cock being guided into his mouth.

“He’s gorgeous.” Wonshik agreed somewhat belatedly, watching the way Taekwoon guided his length into Hongbin’s mouth, slipping it over his tongue and into his throat. At the same time, he was bending and spreading Hongbin’s legs to open them up for him. The youngest was writhing from the stimulation, moaning wantonly around the eldest in his mouth and his entrance was clenching almost painfully around nothing in anticipation for _something_ to be inside of him.

Hongbin could not breathe and he was loving every moment of it. The taste on Taekwoon’s length was only different from what he was used to in the sense that the man had his entirely different scent and taste about him. He did not mind tasting _himself_ on Taekwoon’s dick, nor did he find it anything less than _hot_ , but he was quite caught up in the new flavor being offered to him, one that he hadn’t been able to fabricate even in his wildest dreams. He sucked with earnest, though could only keep that up for as long as he had before Wonshik was pushing into him with a force that was so very like him that Hongbin was _screaming_ around that object down his throat.

The pattern this time took up an alternating rhythm. When Taekwoon filled Hongbin’s throat and stayed there long enough to have him choking for breath, Wonshik would pull out slowly and with intent before pushing back into Hongbin roughly for a few times and only inching him further up Taekwoon’s dick until he was taking it down his throat once more.

Between the two of them, Hongbin didn’t even have it in him to touch himself, didn’t think that he would be able to handle that added stimulation because he was coming again without it. He didn’t need to have it. Being used in this way had been his very dream for many years. All that Hongbin had been in want of was at his literal fingertips.

So he moaned and moaned and _moaned_.

His body spasmed and forced him not to only choke painfully on Taekwoon’s length, but it also caused him to tighten around Wonshik and bring the man in further. Both actions spurred the men to rock with purpose, driving into him harder and Hongbin was whimpering from the sheer force he was taking from both of them before they came near simultaneously, having been using Hongbin so thoroughly for so long. It would have been amusing if Hongbin had had the capacity to comprehend anything other than the molten feel of pleasure running through him.

Hongbin coughed and did end up choking on the release that had been spilled down his throat. It made a mess of him by the time that Taekwoon was pulled out entirely. The elder man kneeled down and guided Hongbin’s head up to allow him to swallow what he had had in his mouth before soothing him from the abusive act that he’d endured.

“You’re such a pretty baby, Binnie...I don’t know how Shikkie was ever able to share you.” He mused with that soft, expressive voice that Hongbin want him in the first place. He wanted to tell Taekwoon that he could be shared by the two of them at any point, whenever he wanted. He wanted to tell Wonshik that Taekwoon should be allowed in their bed more, their lives more, because he had never thought that they would have such a connection with anyone other than each other.

“Just be glad that I did.” Wonshik replied, falling to the bed after he was released from Hongbin’s well used body. His fingers ran over Hongbin’s thigh in a soothing manner once it was laid on the bed. “How would you feel about him coming by again?”

Taekwoon wasn’t even on the bed yet, but he let out that beautiful laugh that woke Hongbin up just a little more from his drifting state. “Yeah? Who even said we were done? If you need a break, I can take Hongbin aside and have my way with him.”

Hongbin let out a soft whimper at the idea, actually loving to be further wrecked by one or both of them. He was sure that he could take it in the end.

The next to laugh was Wonshik, who was laying on the pillow so comfortably. “Yeah, have your fun. Give me a round or two to rest and then tag me in.”

“Ah,” Taekwooon cooed as he was then able to openly turn his affection to Hongbin who was still a mess of limbs on the bed. He turned his head to look at him straight in the eye and he was running his fingers over the skin of his neck slowly. “Do you like that idea, sweetheart? Would you be okay with just me?”

All Hongbin could do was nod, allowing his body to once again be dragged around at Taekwoon’s hand to bend to his will.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for a few more sequels~ This ran away from me and is asking that I continue it some more 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
